Sif the Dragonborn
by Carmelita'sFox
Summary: On her way home back to Whiterun after almost being killed, Sif meets Aela. A woman she finds herself incredibly drawn too but Sif's older brother doesn't want Sif near the Companions. After learning she's Dragonborn, she's hoping everything will change. Yuri/Femslash/Lesbian (I suck at summaries or at least this summary lol)
1. Chapter 1

Sif the Dragonborn

Summary: On her way home back to Whiterun after almost being killed, Sif meets Aela. A woman she finds herself incredibly drawn too but Sif's older brother doesn't want Sif near the Companions. After learning she's Dragonborn, she's hoping everything will change. Yuri/Femslash/Lesbian

Disclaimer: Skyrim does not belong to me. Sif, her brother Sifkni (who will go by Kni and yes Sifkni is a boy's name), Astrid, Fraki (Sifkni and Sif's father), Rostei (Sifkni and Sif's mother), and Viguri (Sifkni and Sif's baby brother) belong to me. However the whole Dragonborn stuff and anything related from Skyrim doesn't belong to me, that belongs to…well crap I can't remember who but it's not me.

**NOTE: Sif isn't one race in this, she's half Nord and half Imperial cause I mean I don't see why who different races couldn't get married…hell somewhere down the line Sif will marry Aela who is a nord-werewolf lol.**

**Warning: Will have swears, gore (if I can actually write some detailed stuff lol), and lesbian stuff.**

**Don't like Lesbian stuff? Then leave now…**

Chapter 1 - I just want my life to change

Sifkni always knew there was something different about his sister, Sif from the moment she was born. His young sister had been named after him, using the female version of his name but just getting rid of the Kni part but she acted nothing like him. His sister hardly talked unless she knew she could trust the person so she only spoke to him, their parents, and their younger brother. One year when Sif was ten, she had been out in the yard behind their house that was in the mountains when she came in saying she saw a Dragon, of course their parents didn't believe her…nobody has seen a dragon in years. Her parents not believing her made her cry and Sifkni did all he could to cheer her up…saying he believed her when he did. However that one loud roar that made them all freeze in their tracks told them other wise.

Their parents, Fraki and Rostei ordered Sifkni to get Sif out of the house while they ran back inside to get their younger brother Viguri who was still in their room. However moments before they got out the Dragon choose it wanted the house to be on fired. Their parents never made it out, forcing Sifkni to grow up early at the age of 13 to take care of his 10 year old sister, he had his girlfriend Astrid to help but Sif never trusted Astrid, so Sif never talked to her unless it was the younger girl yelling at her about something. They moved to Whiterun was Sif was 14 and Sifkni was 17 because him and his stupid girlfriend got married and her parents bought them a freaking house! How much could a young girl take?…enough to force her to run away at 19, trying to cross the border illegally to get out of Skyrim and only to get caught by the Imperial Guard who accused her of being a Stormcloak…she had no idea what a Stormcloak was!

They apparently didn't like her attitude and choose to know her ass out. She could remember it clearly cause when she stirred her head was throbbing and she knew why it was. "Ah, you're awake." said a voice making her open her golden yellow eyes. Some of her black hair stuck to her face from sweat and dew since it was early in the morning.

"Trying to illegally get into Skyrim huh?" asked another guy.

"I was trying to get out of Skyrim." she said. Her voice sounded raspy but that was because she hardly talked, she hadn't talked in four or five days since she ran away.

"Well you walked right into an Imperial ambush young lady. Same as us." said the first man from before who was a blonde Nord.

Sif just nodded and looked down at her tied hands. She knew who the people where, except one but the man in front of her was a Stormcloak and the man beside her was Ulfric Stormcloak, the leader. She heard the Nord talking to the Nord beside him, apparently the other man was a thief. She looked around and saw that Ulfric had a gag over his mouth making her sigh and look at her wrists. She then realized something that made sit straight up and look around widely.

"M-My stuff!" she said with her raspy voice.

"The Imperial's took your stuff little one." said the thief making her look at him with wide eyes.

"I…no!" she said making him look at her. "I need my stuff!"

"You don't need to worry about your stuff." said the thief. "Worry about if they're going to execute you or not!"

She went quiet and was twisting a hand trying to get the ropes loose and she groaned. She pressed her fists to her forehead before sighing heavily. She wished she didn't run away now, she wanted to go back home. "This is Helgen. Used to be sweet on a girl from here. Wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with the juniper berries mixed in." He laughed softly but more in a scoffing way. "Funny, when I was younger Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel safe."

The carriages came to a stop and she heard the Imperials yelling at them to get off. "When I call your name go up to the block!" shouted a man. "Ulfric Stormcloak!" The man with a gag walked over towards the execution block making Sif's eyes widen as she stared at it. "Ralof of Riverwood!" She watched him walk after Ulfric. "Lokir of Rorikstead!"

She watched the thief walked forward. "No I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" he shouted before running off, hoping to escape.

"Archers!" shouted the female Imperial and she watched the arrows kill the man, his body hitting the ground making Sif's eyes widen in fear. "Anyone else feel like running?!" oh Sif had been planning to run but after watching Lokir…she choose not to.

"Wait." said the man. "You there…step forward." Sif swallowed and stepped forward until she was a couple feet away from him. "Who are you?"

She looked at him and said nothing making the woman glare at her. "Sif…Sif from Whiterun. Half Imperial, half Nord."

"Why tell us your race?" asked the woman.

"Just…felt I had too." whispered the younger girl.

"What do we do with her?" asked the man holding a list. "She's not on here."

"She goes to the block like everyone else!" snapped the woman.

Sif was standing in the small crowd of prisoners who where going to be executed and watched a man walk up telling the priestess woman to just stop talking and get it over with. Sif flinched as she watched the man's head get cut off making Ralof look at her. As the Imperial woman kicked the body over they heard a loud roar that echoed around them and Sif's eyes widened. That roar it sounded so…familiar. She saw everyone looking around wondering what the roar was but she had a feeling she knew that it was.

"Next up is Sif from Whiterun!"

Sif walked forward and stood in front of the block when the woman put her onto the block, she had her head turned as she looked up at the executor and the sky. Her eyes widened as she saw a Dragon flying towards them from behind the mountains. She saw the man raise his axe when the Dragon landed on the tower behind them and it roared making the Executor look, the Dragon sent out a powerful blast from his mouth sending people staggering backwards. She moved away from the block as she stared up at the Dragon and she realized it was the dragon that…killed her parents and younger brother. She ran towards it, she didn't know why but Ralof ran at her and grabbed her around the waist before running towards one of the other towers where people where running towards.

"Running towards a giant Dragon isn't smart!" he shouted before putting her down onto her feet.

As Ralof was talking to Ulfric, Sif was walking up the stairs of the tower when the dragon bust through the wall making her run backwards but her foot slipped off a stairs and she fell back down the stairs. Ralof was luckily right behind her and caught her as she fell. "Jump out of the hole into the house!" said Ralof as they walked to the hole.

"What?!" asked Sif with a shocked expression.

"I'll try and catch up! Just jump!" he said pushing on her and she jumped out the hole and caught a support beam of the house and swung herself down. She landed on her feet of the house and heard the Dragon roaring and people screaming. She ran across the floor and leaped down the ladder before running out and an Imperial caught her around the waist and yanked her out of the way as the Dragon let fire come out of his mouth.

"Still alive Prisoner?!" asked the Imperial from earlier. "Good! You want to stay that way follow me!" He ran and she ran after him. They jumped down behind a house and wall. "Stay against the wall!" He was right to say that because the Dragon landed on the wall and roared, it's fire coming out of it's mouth. The wing narrowly missed hitting Sif in the face.

They ran through the houses and out into the open when the Dragon came flying and roared. So much chaos, so much blood on the ground from wounded or dead people. She ran after the Imperial when the Dragon slammed onto the ground between her and him making her back up. The Dragon turned towards Sif, growling softly as it started at her before roaring and knocking her back onto her ass. It opened it's mouth to go and bite her but Ralof was faster, he grabbed Sif under the arms and pulled her with him towards the wooden doors which they went into.

"You alright?" he asked pulling a knife out and cutting the ropes around her wrists to free them.

"Y-Yeah thanks."

"Well your voice sounds better then when I first heard it."

"I don't talk much. I used to only speak to two people because I could trust them. I trust you, I trusted you the moment I saw you." she said.

"Nice to know." he said patting her shoulder when he held up a bag that made her smile.

"My stuff!" she grabbed it happily and hugged it.

"I found it by the carriages and grabbed it before it was lit on fire. I remembered what your bag looked like before the Imperials caught us."

"Nice thanks." she said putting the bag on her back.

The two where making their way through the tunnels, having to fight Imperials here and there and she found herself some armor which she took off an Imperial woman who Ralof killed. She pressed herself before they continued any further but she had to continue wearing no shoes because they didn't wear boots that fit her. She tightened the straps on the iron braces that where around her wrists and smiled at Ralof who chuckled. "So where you going to go?" he asked as they walked into a cave.

"Back to Whiterun. I suppose I worried my brother and his wife enough." she sighed.

After escaping from Helgen, Ralof brought Angel to his hometown of Riverwood and she was allowed to crash at his sister's house before leaving the next day and going home. She had a sword sheathed on her side and she heard running making her withdraw it. A man swung his sword at her making her swing her arm quickly and the tip of the sword sliced the man's throat and he fell down. She looked at the sword and sighed, so her brother's sword lessons came in handy after all. She crouched down and searched the man's body, she found twenty-five gold which she took and pocketed and also found a weird stone thing that had Dragon script on it but, after looking at it once she could read it.

"Here lie our Fallen Lords, Until power of Alduin revives." whispered Sif standing up and holding the stone in her hands. "Wait…how did I know what that meant?" She shook her head and put it into her bag before running off.

She was taking the road down to the few farm houses that where before Whiterun when she saw a Giant fighting three people. She took off running towards them and leaped over a fence. She pulled her sword out and cut the leg of the giant making him turn and she squeaked. Her eyes widened as she stared up at him and he swung his club at her but felt a hand grab her ankle and she was yanked onto the ground, the club racing over her face. She was yanked between the giant's legs towards the red haired woman who hoisted her up onto her feet and held her around the waist. Sif spun the sword around and threw it, the sword actually going into the Giant's head and he fell onto the ground dead.

"Nice work there." said the woman making Sif look at her. She had three thick dark green lines going down across her face at an angle. "We could use someone like you in the Companions." Sif said nothing as she stared at the woman. "Do you talk? I mean I heard you squeak and that was extremely adorable."

Sif's cheeks turned red making the red haired woman smirk. "Sister Aela you're making her blush!" laughed a Companion.

'_Sif she saved you and she called your squeak adorable! Just talk!_' thought the black haired half Nord, half Imperial.

"I talk…it's just…" started Sif before sighing and smiling at Aela. "Thank you."

"Do you know what the Companions are?" asked Aela.

"Yes. The Companions live in Whiterun in Jorrvaskr. I'm from Whiterun so I know who you people are."

"From Whiterun, eh?" asked Aela staring at Sif who looked at her and blushed again making Aela smile. "Come on I'll walk you home."

"Word of warning…" started the black haired girl. "My brother might blame you."

"For what?"

"I ran away about six or seven days ago." said Sif walking away from Aela.

Aela walked with Sif into Whiterun and followed her to one of the houses up by Dragonsreach. Sif went to open the door but stopped and sighed heavily making Aela look at her. Aela reached over her and knocked on the door making Sif look at her. After a few minutes a blonde woman opened the door and looked at Aela then Sif before sighing. "Is this yours?" asked the red head.

"_This_?" asked Sif.

"Shut up and stop being adorable." said Aela kissing her head making Sif smile.

"Kni! A Companion found your sister!" shouted the woman. Sif heard the way she said Companion, it was filled with disgust and she knew Aela would pick up on it too.

"Why did she say Companion with disgust?!" asked Aela.

"My brother and his wife think the Companions are…a bad group. Well not in the sense you kill people to kill people but in the sense that…"

"They're a bad influence." said a male walking up making Sif sigh heavily. "Where have you been young lady?!"

"Oh trying to get out Skyrim, got accused of being a Stormcloak rebel, was taken to Helgen, almost had my head chopped off until a Dragon came by and kill people. I escaped with a rebel named Ralof, stayed in Riverwood last night then came home today. Typical day Kni."

"Get inside!" he snapped before looking at Aela. "Stay away from her."

"Excuse me?!" snapped the red haired woman.

"My sister isn't one to fight. You Companions fight, all you do is fight! I want you to stay away from her!"

"She just helped us kill a Giant!" snapped the red haired Companion.

"_What?!_" snapped Kni looking at Sif.

"He used to be cool before he married Astrid." stated the black haired girl.

"HEY!" shouted Astrid, the blonde girl.

"It's true!" snapped Sif.

Kni went to shut the door when Aela put her body in the way. "What?" he snapped.

"Can I at least say good bye to her?" she asked making Kni sigh and walk away. Sif looked at Aela who moved hair out of the younger girl's face. "If you need me, you know where I am. Also, remember what I said. We could use someone like you in the Companions."

"Yeah I'll think about it." she said before Aela leaned over and kissed the girl's head. She then left Sif standing in the door way.

Sif dropped her bag onto her bed and grabbed the Dragonstone before heading towards the door. "And where are you going?"

"Dragonsreach. I was sent by Riverwood to let the Jarl know of the Dragon attack. Is that okay with you brother?" snapped the black haired girl.

"Watch the attitude." said Kni making Sif roll her golden yellow eyes.

"The Dragon that nearly killed me was the one that attacked our house." stated Sif making Kni stop and look at her. "It was going to eat me but Ralof, the Stormcloak rebel got me out of the way in time."

Sif left the house and was walking to Dragonsreach holding the Dragonstone in her right hand. She saw Aela talking with another Companion and the red head looked at her before winking and going inside the Companion headquarters with her Shield-Brother. Sif pushed the heavy wooden door open before walking into Dragonsreach. As she walked up the stairs she said the Jarl's House-Carl Irileth walking towards her with her hand on her sword. Irileth stopped however she saw who it was, Sif considered herself Irileth's friend even if the Dark Elf didn't see it that way.

"Sif I'm working."

"So I am…I guess. Riverwood has sent me because of the Helgen Dragon attack." said Sif making Irileth nod. She lead Sif over to the Jarl and Sif bowed her head a bit.

"What is it you need little one?" he asked making Sif look at Irileth.

"She doesn't like talking to people she doesn't know and trust all that well so she'll relay the message to me and I'll tell you." said Irileth making the Jarl nod. The Dark Elf walked to Sif who whispered in her ear. "She says, I come from Riverwood to tell you that they wish to have some help incase the Dragon that attacked Helgen decides to attack the town."

"A dragon?" asked the Jarl's assistant. "Don't be absurd!"

"I was there you ass!" spat Sif making them look at the black haired girl. "I was nearly eaten by the dragon!"

"Enough!" snapped the Jarl. "I will not sit by while this Dragon burns my villages and kills my people! Irileth, get some people together and send them to Riverwood."

"At once my Jarl." said Irileth before walking away from them.

"Also I have this." she said holding up the Dragonstone.

"Interesting. Take it to the Wizard Farengar. He's over in that room there." said the Jarl pointing.

So Sif did as asked and brought Farengar the Dragonstone which he took happily. After a while Irileth came running in telling Sif to come with her because a Dragon was attacking and she wanted to know if it was the same Dragon that attacked Helgen. She was running along side of Irileth towards the Watchtower that had been attacked, her hand on the handle of her sword the whole time. Once getting there Irileth ordered everyone to spread out and search for survivors so Sif was walking up towards the entrance of the Watchtower when she saw a soldier standing there shaking a bit in fear but before she could say anything to him he walked out of the tower and onto the broken path. He started shouting about how it wasn't safe and that it was still around the area when they all heard the roar from the Dragon.

Sif leaped down as the Dragon came flying at them and she dodged the Dragon's mouth. It's eye watching her the whole time it flew by her, it almost felt like everything had gone in slow motion for her. The Dragon slammed down onto the ground and roared before shooting fire out of it's mouth towards some soldiers. Sif ran over and stabbed it in it's eye with her steel dagger making it roar and shake it off, she smacked into Irileth making the two fall down. The Dragon brought a paw up and managed to get the dagger out of it's eye and Irileth shoved Sif off her.

The Dragon swung it's tail knocking the Dark Elf aside making Sif glare at it before running and leaping onto it's head. She flipped and landed on it's neck, she looked around as the Dragon thrashed around trying to get her off. She pulled her Sword out and stabbed it at the point where it's neck connected to the back of it's head and the Dragon roared before it's body slammed onto the ground making everyone look at her. She got herself off the Dragon as it started to disappear into fire, as she walked towards Irileth she froze as she felt something and colorful streams of light spun around her making her look at Irileth with a confused expression.

"She's Dragonborn!" shouted a soldier. "She absorbed the Dragon's soul!"

"Irileth…what did I do?" asked Sif towards the Dark Elf.

"Dragonborn or not! Sif killed the Dragon and a dead Dragon is a good Dragon in my opinion." stated Irileth trying to change the subject after seeing how uncomfortable the black haired girl was.

"A Dragonborn is someone who is born with the blood and soul of a Dragon." stated a Solider.

"What are you…" started Sif when she felt something. "Fus!" A blast came out of her mouth which threw her off balance and Irileth caught Sif under her arms to hold her up.

"Go home Sif." said the Dark Elf.

"Okay." said Sif before running off from the Soldiers and Irileth.

As Sif was walking up towards the gates that lead into Whiterun she heard a loud booming sound above her making her look up as she heard people speaking a language she didn't know. Her eyes looked at the sky as it sounded like multiple men but all she did was run through the gates and run towards home. She went inside the house and found her brother asleep with Astrid in her arms making her gag at the sight. She sat down at the table and wrote a letter for her brother before gathering her stuff and running out of the house to go up to Dragonsreach and tell the Jarl what happened, after words she knew where she was going. So once explaining to the Jarl what happened he told her that the loud noise she heard was the Greybeards summoning her to High Hrothgar.

She was walking towards Jorrvaskr, she pushed the door open as she reached the building. She saw Companions walking around and she looked around to see if Aela was anywhere around. The back door opened showing the red haired girl. "Aela!" shouted Sif making people look at her.

"Sif. What's up?" asked the red haired woman.

"I uh…"

"Ran away again?" asked the woman making Sif sigh and nod. "It's fine. I take it you came here because you want to be a Companion?" Sif nodded once more. "Alright go talk to Kodlak Whitemane. Then after that come to me unless he has you spar with someone first then come to me."

"Aela…what's is Dragonborn?" asked the black haired girl.

"Dragonborn?" asked the woman. "It's a mortal born with the soul and blood of a Dragon. They are said to be the ultimate Dragon Slayer, knowing where the weak spots are and being able to absorb the soul of a Dragon. They speak the language of a Dragon though shouts."

"Thu'um." added Sif making Aela look at her. "I um…I have to show you something."

"Alright lets go to my room and talk. Kodlak is down stairs so we'll stop at my room first." she said taking Sif's hand and leading her.

Aela took Sif's bag once they reached Aela's bedroom and she set the bag down before shutting the door behind them. "I asked you about the Dragonborn because…" whispered the younger girl. "Mm…"

"Just tell me."

"I…" started Sif when she inhaled before closing her eyes and thinking. "Fus!" The blast came out of her mouth and actually staggered Aela who stared at her with wide eyes. "I absorbed the Dragon's soul."

"Don't tell Kodlak." said Aela grabbing Sif's arms and looking at her. "He'll automatically accept you. Keep it hidden until he sees you doing that shout or absorbing a dragon's soul."

"Okay." answered Sif.

So Aela introduced Sif to Kodlak who said Sif looked like she had fire in her heart but had been sheltered most of her life which was true. He had Vilkas spar against Sif who ended up knocking the older man onto his ass with her fighting skills, which she had learned from her brother at a young age even if she never really used it before the events of Helgen. Kodlak said that Sif was to be a new Whelp, which she smiled about cause she was apart of the Companions in a way until she was given her trial. When Farkas was showing her to the room where the new recruits slept Aela caught up to them and wrapped an arm around her waist. She glared at one of the recruits who seemed to be annoyed that Sif was a new recruit but the woman never said anything .

"Hey Aela…" said Sif making the red haired woman look at the girl sitting on the bed. "Will you come to High Hrothgar with me?"

"High Hrothgar…why?"

"The Greybeards summoned me." whispered the younger girl so only Aela heard. "I don't want to go by myself."

"Alright alright, we'll go tomorrow morning. How's that?" asked Aela making Sif nod with a smile. "Go to sleep." she pushed Sif down onto the bed making the younger girl laugh.

"Night Aela."

"Night little one."

TBC…

Will update soon! :3 In love with Aela and Skyrim at the moment lol been staying up late on nights where I don't work the next day. Playing till 4am isn't a good thing for me I sleep till about 4pm the next day lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Sif the Dragonborn

Summary: On her way home back to Whiterun after almost being killed, Sif meets Aela. A woman she finds herself incredibly drawn too but Sif's older brother doesn't want Sif near the Companions. After learning she's Dragonborn, she's hoping everything will change. Yuri/Femslash/Lesbian

Disclaimer: Skyrim does not belong to me. Sif, her brother Sifkni (who will go by Kni and yes Sifkni is a boy's name), Astrid, Fraki (Sifkni and Sif's father), Rostei (Sifkni and Sif's mother), and Viguri (Sifkni and Sif's baby brother) belong to me. However the whole Dragonborn stuff and anything related from Skyrim doesn't belong to me, that belongs to…well crap I can't remember who but it's not me.

**NOTE: Sif isn't one race in this, she's half Nord and half Imperial cause I mean I don't see why who different races couldn't get married…hell somewhere down the line Sif will marry Aela who is a nord-werewolf lol.**

**Warning: Will have swears, gore (if I can actually write some detailed stuff lol), and lesbian stuff.**

**Don't like Lesbian stuff? Then leave now…**

Chapter 2 - Greybeards and back to Whiterun

Aela grunted as she felt weight be placed on her early in the morning. "Aela." whispered a voice. "Aela…"

"What?" groaned Aela.

"Time to get up."

"No…"

She heard the person inhale deeply before. "_Fus!_" the blast hit Aela in the face making her eyes snap open and see Sif sitting on her waist. "You said you'd go to High Hrothgar with me!"

"I know. I know." sighed the red head sitting up with Sif still on her lap. "Go pack a blanket because it's a travel, we'll reach the town Ivarstead a little before nightfall. We'll climb up the mountain some and I'll pitch a tent for us to sleep in."

"Okay." she said sliding off Aela.

"Also take this." she said holding out linen cloth. "Go fill it up with food please."

"Okay." smiled Sif before leaving Aela's bedroom.

"What do you mean you'll be gone for a few days?" asked Skjor when Aela told him.

"I said I might be gone for a few days. Sif wants to go hunting and I offered to go with her." sighed the red head.

"Alright fine but don't show her yet. She might freak."

"If there's a full moon I can't help that." snapped Aela making Skjor smirk.

Aela walked out of the doors of the Companion Headquarters to see Sif standing by herself and looking off towards the fruit and vegetable stand. Aela looked and saw Sif's brother, she could hear the man asking if someone had seen Sif. Sif saw her brother starting to turn so she hid right behind Aela who started walking away and Kni looked at Aela. He sighed heavily and figured he'd ask her. Aela groaned as Kni came walking towards them and she felt Sif press her body closer.

"Have you seen my sister?" asked Kni.

"Sister?" asked Aela putting an arm behind her and wrapped it around Sif's waist. "No…can't say I have."

"Really? I figured she'd run to you."

"Shut up already." whispered Sif making Aela smirk.

"Nope I haven't seen her." said Aela once more.

"Alright thanks anyways…I guess." he snapped. Once his back was turned Aela grabbed Sif's hand and they took off running making Kni turn back around. "HEY!" He screamed as he saw Sif running with Aela.

Aela and Sif ran out of the gates of Whiterun and took off running down the path when Kni fired an arrow at Aela. Sif turned and saw it in time. "Fus!" she shouted, the Thu'um stopping the arrow but also throwing her off balance making Aela grab her around the waist.

"Sif you're coming home!"

"No!" snapped the black haired girl. "I'm sick of being sheltered! I'm sick of not being able to do what I want! I am Dragon born and the Greybeards have summoned me and I _am_ going with Aela to them!" Kni just started at Sif with a shocked expression before Aela grabbed Sif's hand and tugged making the girl walk with her.

Kni sighed and looked away as Aela dragged the younger girl with her. After getting out of Kni's line of sight, Aela let Sif's hand go and looked at her. The first few hours of walking was quiet, there was the occasional "Are you alright?" especially when Sif fell down after tripping over a rock here and there. Aela never knew this Dragonborn would trip so much although she wondered if she was tripping to just get attention from Aela but it was to the point she was about to throw the girl over her shoulder and carry her it Ivarstead. They both reached the gates of Helgen making the black haired girl look at the town, did they really have to cross through it to reach Ivarstead?

"Come on." said Aela taking Sif's hand and pulling her along. She knew Sif was uneasy about going through the ruined town but they had to cut through to get to Ivarstead. Sif stepped on something making her look down and she saw a burned body making her back up quickly when she tripped over another body making her freak out and kick herself backwards. "Hey…hey!" The red haired woman ran to her and picked her up. "Calm down!"

"They're dead." said Sif clinging to Aela.

"I know they are. Come on. The faster we get through, the faster you don't have to see them any more." whispered the red head petting the younger girl's head.

They moved through the burned village and came across a bandit here and there but they where easy to take out. Sif was walking a head of Aela at one point and the Companion smiled as she watched the younger girl. Sif was standing on a bridge looking down at the water with her hair framing her face, she put some hair behind her ear and smiled. Aela put her arms around Sif's waist and made Sif look at her smiling as the slightly older woman held her around the waist. Aela wanted to say something to her, say something that would make the younger girl smile even more but she couldn't think of anything.

"Come on." she said slipping her hand to Angel's and taking it before leading her away from the bridge.

When they got to Ivarstead the sun was going down but Aela said she wanted to climb up the mountain a bit and pitch a tent, heading to High Hrothgar the following morning. Sif followed her up the mountain and after about fifteen minutes of walking up the mountain Aela stopped making Sif smack into her making her look confused. Sif sat on a rock watching Aela pitch the tent, she would've helped but her brother never taught her who to pitch a tent so she'd have to ask Aela one day to teach her. Once Aela finished putting the tent up she smiled and dusted her hands off before standing up, by the time she was finished it was completely dark out and it was getting chilly. She noticed Sif was shivering a bit as the wind blew on them making Aela motion for Sif who walked over and Aela got in first before pulling Sif in making her squeal as the Companion pulled her in.

Aela had Sif laying against her making the black haired girl blush a bit but Aela just smiled. She moved some black hair out of Sif's face before running her thumb over the younger girl's bottom lip. "You're warm." smiled the black haired girl.

"Am I?" asked Aela staring into the girl's golden yellow eyes.

Sif nodded and snuggled herself closer making Aela rub her back as they both laid in the tent together listening to the wind hitting the tent. Sif looked at her and nuzzled her face making Aela chuckle and slid her cold hand up the back of Sif's clothing making the girl shiver at the feeling. "You do know that whatever the Grey Beards need me to do I will have to do it on my own." she said making those green eyes look into hers.

"I don't want you going by yourself." whispered Aela.

"I'll be fine." said Sif making Aela shake her head. "Aela…"

"Fine. Fine…" sighed the red head. She kissed Sif's forehead before sitting up and opening her bag to pull some bread and cheese out along with a bottle of juice, she would've brought wine but she didn't know how the other girl could handle it. "Pack any…ah found it." she said pulling some meat out that was wrapped up in cloth. She unwrapped it and took her knife out of it's holder before cutting two chunks of meat for the two of them.

That night Sif just laid cuddled up against Aela who was fast asleep with her arm around the young girl. Aela had her head resting on Sif's as the younger girl slept against her, she was thinking about following Sif but in her werewolf form maybe, but Sif wanted to go by herself. Aela sighed and ran a hand through Sif's black hair as she held the half nord, half imperial girl close to keep her warm. When she did think about it, she sometimes couldn't control who she attacked when in her werewolf form and didn't want to risk hurting the other female. She sighed and closed her eyes to get some sleep before Sif wanted to travel in the morning, she put Sif's face in her neck while stroking the back of her head.

The following morning Aela heard the sound of snow crunching under someone's weight making her sit up and look to see Sif not beside her. "Sif?!" asked Aela worried when the tent flap opened showing Sif standing there with damp hair from the falling snow and some snow showing on her clothes.

"What? I was out hunting. I got some goat legs…"

"We need a fire." she said pushing herself up.

"Already made one right behind the tent where the wind doesn't hit it. The meat's almost ready."

"Okay I'm coming out." she muttered shaking her red hair out a bit before pulling herself out and going out into the snow, luckily the sun was shining so it warmed them up a bit however it was still a bit cold. She sat down in the snow beside Sif who was now holding a stick over the fire that had meat from the goat legs on it. She grabbed the meat in her hand and flinched as it burned a bit before she handed it to Aela who took it and ripped into it with her teeth before smiling. "What time did you wake up?"

"Around six in the morning. I ran down to the village and got some salt and a couple herbs." she said moving her hair out of her eyes. "How is it?" Aela looked at Sif with a piece of meat sticking out of her mouth before she pulled it into her mouth and chewed it. "I'll take that as an it's good." Aela nodded before pulling more meat apart with her teeth.

Sif took her own thing of meat after cooking it and ripped a piece of meat off and popped it into her mouth and chewed. "Got any plans after the Greybeards are finished with you?"

"I'm gonna head to Riften."

"Riften? Why?"

"I wanna go to the Temple of Mara." she answered before eating some more of her goat meat.

"Why there?"

"My mother always talked about going with me but we never really had the chance to so I figured I'll still go." answered the Dragonborn as she folded up some meat and pushed it into her mouth making Aela smile. "What are you going to do after this?"

"Go back to Whiterun, although if you want I could come along?"

"No, it's alright. Go back to the Companions?"

"Well duh, I am a Shield-Sister. As are you, so that's why I offered to go with you. I'll protect my Shield-Sisters because they would protect me if given the chance." stated Aela making Sif smile at her.

After finishing up their breakfast, Sif kicked snow over the fire as Aela packed their tent up. They both continued to walk up the large mountain to where the Greybeards lived, it was a quiet walk except for the occasional goat that Aela killed so she had something to eat while Sif was busy with the Greybeards. She tied a rope around a goat's leg as they walked up towards the large set of stairs that lead to the building as she pulled the tent off her bag to start setting it up. Aela hugged Sif before patting her on the back and letting her go inside the building, she watched the Dragonborn climb the stairs and look back at her with a look in her eyes but Aela just motioned for her to continue. Sif sighed and walked up to the large doors, slipping through them and Aela fell onto her butt as she watched Sif go inside of the building.

"Good luck kid…"

Aela was sitting in her tent, but right at the entrance cause she made a fire to cook her meat when she heard giggling and looked as Sif jogged down the steps. It had been about two hours and she wondered what they had done to her. "Aela! They taught me Whirlwind sprint!" she said happily running over to her and falling beside the tent to allow the heat to hit her face making her smile.

"That's good. Are you done with them?"

"No. They want me to go collect The Horn of Jurgen Windcaller then they'll teach me the last word of Unrelenting force."

"Where do you have to go?" asked Aela holding some meat up to Sif's mouth who took it and ate it happily.

"Um…I have to go to Ustengrav." answered the black haired girl makign Aela look annoyed. "What?"

"I don't want you going to Ustengrav alone." stated the Huntress.

"Aela I'll be fine. It'll take me…two hours to get there, possibly an hour or two inside, and another two hours to get back."

"Six hours! What am I suppose to do up here for six hours?!"

"Well you could pack, go to the inn down in the village and hang out there. When I return I'll go there and collect you."

"Little one…" sighed Aela.

"Please Aela…" whispered Sif scooting closer to her and looking her in her eyes. "…this is something I _want_ to do by myself. Just to prove to myself I can."

Aela looked into those golden yellow orbs before feeling herself weaken under the Dragonborn's gaze. "Fine…fine. But I'm walking you down." she said wrapping up her cooked meat and kicking snow into the fire.

"Gods you are so awesome!" said Sif pressing their lips together before blushing and pulling away. "I…I…was c-caught up in the moment sorry!"

Aela felt her cheeks burning as well but she cleared her throat. "I-It's fine."

Aela and Sif walked down to Ivarstead and Aela caught Sif's hand before she could walk off in the direction she had to go. She pulled Sif close and pressed her mouth against Sif's forehead, as she had her hand against the back of Sif's head. "Aela?"

"Be careful little one." she whispered making Sif just look her in her eyes before smiling at her and running off in the direction she had to go as she left Aela standing near the bridge that lead up to High Hrothgar. She sighed and walked over to the Vilemyr Inn to get herself some mead and to relax.

Six hours had past and two of the house spent with Aela renting a bed for the night and sleeping some while she waited for Sif to come back. After her nap she sat out near the fire with some locals and some travelers who had been stopping by for somewhere to sleep. She had a cup of mead in her hands as she stared into the fire, it was only her fifth drink over the course of the hours but she had a high alcohol tolerance luckily enough so she was barely even feeling the effects of it. She heard the door open makign her look to see Sif standing there with some dirt and dried blood on her making her stand up quickly and move to her, she grabbed Sif's right arm where three scratches where across her upper arm but after all what she wore had no sleeves. She had noticed it wasn't bleeding which made her sigh with relief, none of Sif's wounds where healing they where already clotted but where very raw looking which was probably irritation from running through the woods.

"What happened?"

"The claw marks is from a fight with a Dragon."

"Excuse me?" asked Aela looking at her with shocked look.

"It swung at me but I moved in time, the tips of it's claws just got me. I washed it once I came across a steam. It bled for about ten minutes but stopped."

"The other cuts?"

"I had to fight some things when I was looking for the Horn." she said rubbing the back of her hand against her forehead to get some dirt and blood off but all it did was smear some dirt across her forehead making Aela sigh and pull a rag out. She licked it making Sif look at it with a weird look but she flinched as she felt the rag go across her forehead. "Eh! Aela!"

"You're dirty!"

"I know this but you don't gotta lick the rag!"

Aela sighed as she stared at the girl before smiling at her. The two began walking up the Seven Hundred steps to High Hrothgar, Aela wanted to pitch the tent but Sif said no cause she wanted to learn the final word of the Unrelenting Force…her Thu'um. Aela just chuckled as she saw how happy the younger girl looked, she remembered seeing her around Whiterun here and there but remembered how depressed the girl looked. She sat on the steps of the Greybeard building while Sif went inside to return the Horn when Aela heard something that made her flinch and cover her ears, damn it the Greybeards where using their Thu'um on Sif weren't they? After another ten minutes Sif walked out making Aela look at her with question.

"I'd show you but I don't want to send you flying hundreds of feet away from me." smiled the younger girl.

"Well wanna practice on something?"

"Something?" asked Sif tilting her head in question.

"That…" she said pointing making Sif look to see a Frost Troll walking around making Sif sigh and jog down the steps.

The Frost Troll heard the snow crunching and turned to see Sif standing there, it went right at her when she dodged it's arm and got beside it. "_Fus Ro Dah!_" she shouted as the more powerful blast left her mouth and slammed into the Frost Troll sending it flying over the edge of the mountain and down to…well Gods know where. She then giggled and clapped her hands together before stopping and putting on a stone face because of how she acted.

"Cute." said Aela walking by Sif. "Lets go back the Inn and rent a bed for the night, I don't wish to walk home in the dark."

"Why not?" asked Sif following her.

"Cause I like to see where I'm going." answered Aela. '_Cause I don't want to be tempted to turn into a werewolf with you around._'

So the two of them made their trip back down the mountain, encountering about two more frost trolls, one which knocked Sif aside and Aela killed it quickly be decapitating it and the second by Sif using her unrelenting force to send it off the cliff much like the previous one she did it on. They made it to the Vilemyr Inn a little after nightfall and before Aela could buy a room Sif handed some gold to the innkeeper who pointed at the room which was to the right of the bar and the two put their stuff down but Aela saw Sif looking at the bed. The only way the two would be able to sleep in the bed together was to be cuddled together like they had been in the tent together not that she minded. Aela looked at Sif some more, tilting her head as she watched her wondering what Sif was thinking. She saw Sif look at her and smile a big white toothy smile before hugging the Huntress making Aela hug her back.

So the two sat around the fire with a couple of other travelers and eating some meat that one of the travelers had cooked on the fire. Sif was sitting in her chair with her legs crossed Indian style as she ripped the meat apart bit by bit to eat it while Aela ate it with out really minding her manners but it was the werewolf in her coming out a bit. She didn't mean for it to happen but sometimes it just came out but when she realized she noticed that no one was watching her making her clear her throat a bit and saw Sif look up at her from looking at the meat she was pulling apart. Aela smiled at the black haired girl before taking a bite into her meat and being a bit more…human when it came to eating her dinner. When Sif finished she kissed Aela's forehead and headed to the room they rented for the night and fell onto the bed before closing her eyes to go to sleep, she didn't know how long she was asleep but at one point she felt the bed sink and arms wrap around her to hold her close.

"Aela's warm…" she muttered making the red head smile.

"I know." she whispered. "Just go back to sleep sweetie."

"Mm…how long…"

"Have you been asleep?" she felt Sif nod against her chest. "About an hour, maybe an hour and a half. You passed out as soon as you fell onto the bed."

"Mm…" muttered the younger girl before falling back into a deep sleep again with her face in Aela's neck.

Aela laid awake for about an hour, just stroking the younger girl's head before finding herself falling asleep herself. However, when she woke up the following morning Sif was gone…again! She got out of bed and opened the door to see Sif sitting at a table with a cup of mead, sure Sif was old enough but she wondered how the girl would handle it. She walked over to Sif who looked at her and smiled, she looked sober so maybe the girl could handle her alcohol. She held the cup out to Aela who took it and took a sip only to choke on it as it was more extremely sweet than what she was used to.

"Ugh…" groaned Aela making Sif giggle.

"I like mead really sweet."

"I can tell." she said shaking her head and letting out a disgusted noise. "Only sweets I like are sweet rolls but that's about it. Not super sweet mead." Sif just flashed a toothy smile.

"Well I'm different."

"Yeah no shit Dragonborn." she said poking Sif between her eyes making those golden eyes cross to look at the finger.

"Dovahkiin."

"What?"

"It's Dragonborn in Dragon language." she said before taking a couple of gulps of the mead and standing up. "When you wanna leave?"

"Well everything is packed so if you wanna leave now, we can make it in time for me to eat breakfast with the other Companions." she said putting an arm around Sif's shoulder and pulling her close.

The two where walking home and it was quiet, Aela looked back at Sif who's cuts had scabbed over but the girl was still adorable with it. She didn't know whether to consider the girl adorable or really attractive cause the girl was nineteen years old and well Aela took notice of Sif's curves. The girl had an impressive breast size which was probably a D which she had to have gotten from her mother, the girl's clothing and some of the armor she wore was great on her. Sif stopped as Aela was staring at her making her smack into the black haired girl, she looked at the girl worried but saw her looking around. When they both heard a roar from a Dragon making Aela's eyes widen but Sif ran from her making her run after her and tackle her down as Sif wanted to go kill it.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed.

"I wanna kill it!"

"Leave it alone!" snapped Aela standing up and grabbing Sif's arms to pull her with her.

"W-Wait…" said the younger girl making Aela look at her with an annoyed look before sighing. "…fine…"

"Why do you want to kill it so bad?"

"I'm the Dragonborn, I kill Dragons." she stated looking at her with a deadpan expression.

"I know you're the Dragonborn but I really do not feel like getting into a fight with a Dragon on an empty stomach." she snapped making Sif's expression turn upset. "Don't put that expression on your face…no…alright I'm sorry I snapped!"

Sif just smirked making Aela glare at her. "Come on lets go get your belly full." she said running from Aela making her sprint after her.

"Don't run away from me!" she shouted making Sif laugh as she sprinted across the dirt path back towards Whiterun with Aela running behind her.

She followed Sif down towards the farm that was by the Whiterun when she tackled Sif down making the two hit the ground. Sif laid under the redhead panting as she started up into the Huntress' golden brown eyes before laughing softly. Aela just smiled as she stared at the black haired girl pinned under her weight in the grass before moving some of Sif's hair out of her face. She leaned down and was about to press their mouths together in a kiss when they heard something making Sif tilt her head back to see Astrid standing there making her groan. Aela sat up on Sif's waist as the younger girl pushed herself up and rested her upper body weight on her arms as she had her hands planted against the ground.

"What is it Astrid?" spat Sif.

"Kni has been pissed the passed couple of days. Him claiming that you're the Dragonborn. He thinks the Companions put it in your head." stated the blonde making Aela roll her eyes.

"Yes because the Companions thought I was the perfect target to corrupt with Dragonborn stuff." snapped Sif sarcastically. "I am Dragonborn!"

"Since when?!" snapped Astrid.

"That's it…Aela get off me." snapped Sif shoving the Huntress off her and she stood up. She stood in front of Astrid before taking a deep breath. "_Fus Ro…_" Aela quickly ran to the girl and forced her head up before the last word left her mouth. "_…Dah!_" The powerful blast went into the sky with a thundering noise making Astrid's eyes widen as she realized what the hell just happened. "The hell Aela?!"

"You where going to blast her hundreds of feet away! Remember the Frost Troll?!"

"Of course I remember the Frost Troll but Astrid corrupted my brother!"

"Excuse me?!" snapped the blonde.

"He was fun before you showed up and told him that it was dangerous for me to be outside all by myself so he sheltered me! Why the fuck do you think I ran away?!"

"Next time run to the Companions dear."

"Not now Aela." snapped Sif before both of their stomachs growled making Astrid look. "Why are you out here anyways?"

"My parents' farm remember? I'm collecting some cabbage and carrots for dinner." answered Sif's sister-in-law.

"Whatever Aela and I have to go before I try to Thu'um you again." she said before grabbing her bag off the ground and walking off, Aela looked at Astrid and shrugged before running after the Dragonborn female.

"What was that?" asked the Huntress.

"What was what?" asked the nineteen year old.

"Your whole attitude changes when around her and your brother. You go from sweet with me to a…no offense…but to a bitch."

"Look I love my brother, I don't care if he married Astrid anymore it's just…I'm nineteen and they continue to try and shelter me. My brother won't except me for who I am, I've joined the Companions and he'll probably disown me as his sister."

"If he loves you…"

"He loves his rules." snapped the girl looking back at Aela. "I've seen what happens when I've disobeyed them. Look lets go back to Jorrvaskr and eat something. I wanna rest up for a few hours, maybe train a bit before heading to Riften."

Once getting back to Jorrvaskr Aela sat down and ate A LOT, nearly stabbing Skjor in his hand with a fork when he tried to take some of her meat making Sif just blink at her in shock. "She's serious about her food when she hasn't eaten." said Farkas walking by Sif and tossing her sweet roll which she caught.

"O-Oh…well I know never to try to take her food." she said before biting into the sweet roll and ripping it in half before passing half to Aela who looked at her with a glare thinking she was going to take her foot but saw the half of the sweet being passed to her. Aela quickly snatched it out of Sif's hand before leaning over and kissing her cheek making Sif squeak at the feeling.

"Let me know when you leave, I'll walk you out of Whiterun." stated Aela before shoving some meat into her mouth making the Dragonborn nod before eating some more of her sweet roll with a plate of Grilled Chicken Breast and a bowl of Beef Stew. It was all that it would take to fill her up where Aela had to shovel large amounts of food into her mouth.

However Sif had to watch her, it might have been weird but she did have a huge crush on Aela and hoped Aela didn't known. Aela didn't seem like the type that would like women even if she almost kissed her which Sif swore was just a figment of her imagination. Aela looked at her making Sif smile at her and Aela swallowed the food she had in her mouth before smiling back at her then shoveling more food into her mouth making Sif's eyes widen slightly at the sight. She looked at Farkas who sat beside her and mouthed the word Wow making Farkas just chuckle and drink some of his ale.

TBC…

Sorry took me so long but just picked Skyrim back up and started playing again. I will try my best to update this soon. Temple of Mara is where you go to get the Amulet of Mara which allows you to marry characters in Skyrim but won't lead straight to marriage after that, Sif will just wear it for a few chapters. Maybe give it to Aela as a present in future chapter…I donno. I'll figure it out! :3


	3. Chapter 3

Sif the Dragonborn

Summary: On her way home back to Whiterun after almost being killed, Sif meets Aela. A woman she finds herself incredibly drawn too but Sif's older brother doesn't want Sif near the Companions. After learning she's Dragonborn, she's hoping everything will change. Yuri/Femslash/Lesbian

Disclaimer: Skyrim does not belong to me. Sif, her brother Sifkni (who will go by Kni and yes Sifkni is a boy's name), Astrid, Fraki (Sifkni and Sif's father), Rostei (Sifkni and Sif's mother), and Viguri (Sifkni and Sif's baby brother) belong to me. However the whole Dragonborn stuff and anything related from Skyrim doesn't belong to me, that belongs to…well crap I can't remember who but it's not me.

**NOTE: Sif isn't one race in this, she's half Nord and half Imperial cause I mean I don't see why who different races couldn't get married…hell somewhere down the line Sif will marry Aela who is a nord-werewolf lol.**

**Warning: Will have swears, gore (if I can actually write some detailed stuff lol), and lesbian stuff.**

**Don't like Lesbian stuff? Then leave now…**

Chapter 3 - Temple of Mara and a Dragon

The a few hours after returning to Whiterun Sif already packed some cheese and raw meat to cook on her way to Riften. She was crouched outside of Jorrvaskr as she slid a leather bound book into her bag, it was her journal that Farkas bought her. He told her it would keep her busy when she had some time to kill at night before wanting to go to sleep. Aela walked outside and stood beside Sif who was rearranging her stuff in her bang. "I don't like the thought of you going to Riften by yourself little one." stated the woman.

"It's just something I want to do Aela. I'll be fine." said Sif closing her bag and tossing it onto her back.

Aela sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "I suppose I cannot stop you." she stated making Sif smile before kissing Aela's cheek.

"I'll be back Aela. If I'm not back in four days, then you worry." she said making Aela look at her with annoyance. "Sorry."

"Be careful."

"Yes Aela." she said patting Aela's stomach before turning and walking down the steps to head towards the gates of Whiterun.

"What about Dragons?!" asked Aela, she didn't want Sif to go by herself.

"Dragonborn!" said the black haired girl motioning to herself making Aela sigh and watch the girl disappear around a corner.

"Why not go with her?" asked Skjor.

"She doesn't want me too."

"Follow her?"

"I don't want her to catch me and it ruins our friendship."

"If you love her so much just tell her." stated the older man making Aela glare at him. "What? I can see how protective you are over her."

"It's not that easy Skjor." stated the red head. "I may like her like that but it isn't that easy to say I love you when I don't know if she will return the affections."

Sif was walking to the Whiterun gates when she saw her brother and Astrid standing outside their home probably waiting for her to pass. Sif pushed her hair out of her face and continued to walk, pretending not to notice them. As she passed them they didn't say a word to her so maybe they where just standing outside the house getting some air and talking together. Why should she care what they where doing they both blamed Aela for what Sif was doing which was fucking stupid. She pushed the gates of Whiterun apart enough for her body to slip through before closing them behind her and continuing to walk.

She estimated if she rented a horse she'd be in Riften in probably three hours but if walking it would take about four or five hours. However the idiot charged a thousand gold for one fucking horse, as much as she would love to ride it there she didn't have the gold for it. She walked down the path with her bag over her shoulder and she sighed at how quiet it was when she was by herself, maybe she should've let Aela come but no she got hard headedness from her father so she wouldn't let Aela come with her because to her it made a big deal to go by herself. So she walked for hours, stopping at a river to get a handful or two of water to drink when she heard a roar and she looked up with wide eyes. She saw a dragon fly over her but it seemed like it didn't see her which was good because even if she was Dragonborn she wasn't in a mood to fight any dragons, she ran her hand across her mouth to get the water off her before standing up and continuing her way to Riften.

After hours, to the point it was almost nightfall, she made it to Riften. "Ah pretty lady." said a guard putting his hand on her breast making her look down with annoyance. "Gotta pay the toll."

"You need to get your hand off my breast before I chop it off." she snapped. She didn't usually talk to someone she didn't know but when she was pissed off enough she would.

"Feisty. Gotta pay two hundred gold to get in."

"W-What?" she asked looking at him with white eyes. "I don't have two hundred gold!"

"Then you could always blow me."

"And you can kiss my ass!" she snapped. "I need to get to the temple of Mara!"

"Pay the toll, either with money or your body." he answered with a chuckle as he eyed her up and down.

"B-But I…"

"Is this guard bothering you?" asked a female voice making her turn to see a woman with blonde hair and thick dark green painted stripe on the left side of her face.

"I-I…need to get to the Temple of Mara." she answered staring at her. "I can't do that when he says I have to pay him two hundred in gold or pay with my body."

"Ass…" snapped the woman jabbing him in his stomach making him grunt. "Here!" she dropped four hundred gold into his hand, for her and Sif before grabbing her arm and pulling her in. "Did he molest you much?" She saw the girl shake her head while looking at her. "Honey?" She saw Sif motion to her breast. "He grabbed your breast?" Sif nodded and swallowed as she stared at the woman. She found her attractive but she loved Aela. "Why don't you talk?"

"I'm sorry." she whispered grabbing at the strap of her bag. "I don't usually talk to strangers."

"Why are you by yourself?"

"Cause I didn't want Aela coming."

"Aela? Aela the Huntress?" she asked with shock.

"You know her?!" asked Sif with a smile.

"No, I've heard of her. She's a Companion and…you are a Companion?" she saw Sif nod. "I'm Mjoll the Lioness." she held her hand out to Sif who looked at it.

Sif then took her hand while trying to figure out how to introduce herself. "I'm Sif…The Dragonborn. Dovahkiin!" she felt Mjoll's arm stop moving. "Yeah maybe I should've left that part out."

"No it's just, I never thought I'd ever meet the Dragonborn." smiled Mjoll which made Sif blush a bit and look away. "A pretty Dragonborn at that."

"Don't…" she whined softly. "…I might fall for you instead. I've had my heart set on a Huntress for days."

"Ah someone likes Aela." chuckled the Lioness making Sif nod. "Alright, we'll just be friends then."

"Temple of Mara…do you know where it is?" she asked and Mjoll nodded before pointing towards it. "Thank you!" She then ran from her and all the Lioness could do was smile while watching her.

Once arriving at the Temple of Mara, Sif was greeted by Dinya Balu who was a Dunmar. At first she thought Sif was her mother because Sif's mother Rostei used to come to the Temple of Mara all the time, she told Sif she'd normally tell her to go help Skyrim citizens when it came to love but the Goddess Mara already blessed her when she was born. Apparently after Sif was born her mother had taken a trip to Riften to have Mara's blessings put on her so she was already a Child of Mara. Sif stayed at the temple for hours, she even sat in front of the statue on her knees staring at it and she prayed for a good hour to Mara for help with Aela. Seconds after she stopped praying Dinya had put an amulet around Sif's neck making her very confused.

"It belonged to Rostei."

"It was my mother's?" asked Sif looking up at her.

"She showed up a few days before her death and handed me the Amulet, asked me to give it to you when you'd come. The Amulet means you are unmarried but looking." stated Dinya as Sif rose onto her feet and looked at it. "You have someone you love?" Sif looked at her and nodded making Dinya smile at her. "Do you see your love all the time?"

"She's a Companion and I recently joined myself. She helped me from my idiot brother."

"Well Mara will help you child." she said before handing Sif a piece of paper. "Take this with you."

Sif looked at it and it read:

'_Rejoice, Reader…For Mara's Light shines upon you!_

_Mara's Benevolence is everlasting and her Warmth widespread through out the world. Shut your eyes, lift your head to the heavens and bask in the glow that shapes out Destiny!_

_Lady Mara will embrace any regardless of their past. Cast away your misdeeds and freshen your spirit! Give onto her all the compassion that you would give onto your birth mother and learn that She will never leave you, never cast you aside and never forsake you!_

_Donations are being Accepted at the Temple of Mara in Riften._'

Sif chuckled at the end and opened her coin purse before handing Dinya fifteen gold. "Child I didn't mean for you to donate." answered Dinya.

"It's fine. I have about a hundred and fifty…minus fifteen…I have a hundred and thirty-five left. I'll just work when I get home." she answered with a shrug. "Do you have any small statues of Mara?"

"Child?"

"Well, when I can save eight thousand gold I'm going to buy the house in Whiterun, I'd love to have something of Mara besides the amulet and the…"

"Warmth of Mara book."

"What you said…"

"Well I can give you the symbol of Mara and a statue of her if you wish."

"Yes please." smiled Sif opening her bag as Dinya went to fetch them. She put them into the bag when she came back and patted her on the back. "Thank you Dinya, I'll eventually return."

"You are going home now? It's dark."

"No I'm going to rent a room at The Bee and Bard." smiled the black haired Dragonborn. "I'll probably leave sometime tomorrow morning or afternoon. It only takes about four or five hours to get there."

In Ivarstead, Aela had checked in at the inn with some other Companions who wanted to go hunting the following morning but she agreed cause she might be able to catch Sif on the way home. Sif got herself a room at the local inn in Riften and went straight to her room, she fell onto the bed and sighed as she stared at the ceiling. She missed Aela, but she really wanted to do this by herself and Aela allowed her. She left her stuff on the bag and walked down to the bottom floor to get herself something to eat, she walked over to the Argonian woman named Keerava who smiled at her. "What can I get you?" she asked.

"Um…salmon stake?" she asked making Keerava nod and go over to the fire where she was cooking some good. "Could I also get a glass of mead and a sweet roll?"

"Of course. That will be around fifteen gold." she answered making Sif go into her bag and pull them out, she placed them on the counter and pushed the gold towards her. She took the food from her and sat down at an empty table and started to eat the food, she figured she'd eat and go to bed. After finishing her food she walked to the stairs and up them to her room, she was fired and she fell asleep five minutes after falling onto her bed.

The following morning Sif's eyes snapped open as she heard a wolf howl but it sounded distant at the same time making her lift her head and blow some hair out of her face. She ran a hand across the side of her mouth and cringed cause apparently she had been drooling in her sleep, she shook her head and sat up from sleeping on her stomach. She grabbed her hair brush out of her bag and started brushing out her silky black hair before taking some hair off the sides and pulling it back into a pony tail before smoothing out her shirt before grabbing her armor chest piece before tightening to the straps on it to hold it in place. She threw her bag over her shoulder before walking down and buying a second sweet roll to eat on the way home to Whiterun, she was biting into it as she walked out of Riften before giving the guard who groped her the previous night a quick Fus making him be thrown off balance and stare at her in shock. She just smirked at him and continued to walk away to go home, she moved some hair out of her face and put it behind her ear.

She heard the howl once again making her look towards the direction it came from but just shook her head figuring it was wolves communicating with one another, little did she know she was kinda close. It was werewolves communicating with one another as they hunted their prey. As she walked across a bridge when she saw about a group of about eight to ten bandits making her stop and take a step back when they noticed her and smirked. "Oh fuck me…" she whispered.

"Gotta pay the toll pretty lady."

"Not fucking tolls again!" she spat. "How much is this one?!"

"Three hundred gold."

"The fuck are all of you smoking?! I don't have three hundred fucking gold!"

"Then…" they walked too her making her back up.

"I…no…" she said when they grabbed her making her scream loud enough for them to flinch. "_Fus_…" she went to do her Thu'um but a hand went over her mouth making her kick her legs. One went to grab her chest armor and pull it off when they heard a howl and claws stabbed bandit through the stomach making Sif's golden yellow eyes widen. The werewolf roared and tackled a bandit down while biting into the bandit's side before hitting another one away from Sif which made the Dragonborn fall down on her ass, one went at her making her kick herself back but the Werewolf got over her and roared at the Bandits.

The Werewolf got on all fours right about Sif as it panted and growled at the others who backed up and ran making Sif look up. The werewolf stopped growling and looked down at Sif before the werewolf changed and Aela was on her knees behind Sif panting a bit making Sif stare at Aela with wide eyes. "A-Aela?" she asked as Aela stared at her before nodding. "Y-You're a…"

"Werewolf yeah." answered the red haired woman.

"You followed me?" asked Sif.

"No. I came with Farkas and a couple others to go hunting in this area. I was nearby when I heard your scream." Aela felt arms be thrown around her neck and she looked as Sif hugged onto her, she looked down as she felt the coolness of the stone amulet Sif wore against the tops of her breasts. When changing back into human Aela was always in her underwear, her breast covering and her panties. "I need my armor…" she said before letting out a bird call when Farkas came over the hill wearing just his loincloth making Sif look at him weird and bury her face into Aela's neck.

"What did you do Aela?"

"I saved Sif, bandits want either money or sex…" stated Aela stroking Sif's black hair. Farkas tossed Aela a bag which she caught and she motioned for Farkas to walk away making him do so. She moved herself back from Sif and opened the bag to pull her armor and clothing out before getting herself dressed in front of Sif and saw the girl blush a bit. She looked away making Aela chuckle as she pulled her clothing on before falling onto her ass and pulling her boots on. "Don't have to be so shy, we're both girls."

"Yeah I know we're both girls Aela."

"Come on I'll walk you home." she said standing up and Sif took her hand, she was pulled up onto her feet and she smiled at her. Aela went to take her hand back but Sif held onto it tighter making her smile and pull her close, wrapping her arm around Sif's shoulders.

"So…" started Sif as the two walked down the path that was normally taken to get back to Whiterun. "…werewolf?"

"Yes."

"Where you born a werewolf or…"

"Well there's three ways to become a werewolf. One is to be born one I suppose, another is to be bitten by one and then there is to drink the blood of a werewolf."

"Ew…" muttered Sif making Aela smile and kiss Sif's head making the girl blush.

"Amulet of Mara." said Aela making Sif look at her. "Means your willing to be married?"

"Well I'd rather date someone before asking them to marry me." stated the Dragonborn making Aela nod. "I mean the Amulet means I am willing to be married but I'd rather date someone to get to know them to learn if I wanna marry. Like my brother and Astrid, they dated for years and got married about three years ago."

"Anyone in mind?" asked Aela running a hand through Sif's hair.

"Yeah I have someone in mind."

"Do I know him?"

"Her…it's a her." answered Sif with a blush.

"Oh…do I know her?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure you know her." smiled the Dragonborn leaning against her making Aela smile at her.

"Will you tell me who she is?" Sif shook her head making Aela raise an eyebrow at her. "Why not."

Sif bit her bottom lip while staring at her. "Cause I don't want too."

"Come on tell me…" she said tickling Sif making her squeal with laughter.

"No!" laughed the black haired girl when Aela spun her around and held her close. Their eyes looking into one another, she saw Sif's mouth twitch up into a smile. "The time isn't right to tell you who I like." she added with a whisper.

"When will the time be right?"

"Soon, Mara will tell me when it's time." she whispered making Aela lean forward to kiss her lips but she moved her head up and kissed Sif's forehead. "So I have a big bad wolf as a protector?"

"Like I was going to let them get their filthy hands all over you. I'd kill fifty men if it meant I could keep your safe." snapped the Huntress with a snarl as she pulled Sif close to her body as if protecting her right then and there.

"Mm…Aela…" muttered Sif looking at her. Aela pressed her lips to Sif's forehead while hugging her close.

"Come on lets get you home." she said pulling her down the path with her, holding her hand.

As Aela and Sif walked to Whiterun, their fingers laced together Sif couldn't help but smile. '_Mara, does she love me?_' she thought to herself as she watched Aela who wouldn't let Sif's hand go. '_The things she does for me, the fact she protected me…or is it just because I'm her Shield Sister?_'

After a few hours they made it to the outskirts of Whiterun, Aela saw Skjor and she told Sif she'd be right in cause she wanted to talk to him about something real quick. She felt lips touch her cheek making Aela look at Sif with a smile as the younger girl kissed her cheek before going into Whiterun. "Sif!" shouted a male voice making Sif stop and turn to see her brother walking to her.

"What is it Sifkni?" asked Sif with annoyance in her voice.

"Astrid and I are moving."

"Okay good for you."

"We're moving to Dawnstar."

"Again…good for you." snapped the Dragonborn.

"Will you uh…come visit us?" he asked.

"I don't know." she answered. "If I do Aela is coming with me."

She heard him sigh heavily in annoyance. "Fine."

"I'll come collect my stuff in a bit."

"Mara…"

"Excuse me?"

"You went to the Temple?" he asked seeing the Amulet.

Sif looked down and grabbed it between her fingers. "Yeah…yeah. The Priestess there said it was mother's."

"I've always meant to go there." he said when Aela ran up and hugged Sif around the waist making her squeal and Aela put her face into Sif's neck. "Mm…"

"Aela."

"Hm?" she muttered rising her head and looking to see Kni. "Oh…"

"Kni and Astrid are moving."

"Oh? Good for them." stated Aela making Sif crack a small smile. "And good for you." the last part was whispered into Sif's ear making her bit her bottom lip. "I'll meet you at Jorrvaskr."

"Okay."

"If she's not there in ten minutes I'm coming after your ass." snapped the red head walking away from the two.

"As much as I hate the Companions…she cares for you doesn't she?" asked Kni looking at his sister.

"She protected me from Bandits. It was either pay the toll with money or my body…she got involved and saved me."

"Maybe the Companions aren't so bad after all." he said making his sister smile.

"Look I'll be over in a few hours to grab the rest of my stuff. Trying to save up for a house here in Whiterun but the cheapest is eight thousand gold." stated the girl.

"I can give…"

"No. I don't want your house, I'd rather work for my home." she said before walking backwards. "I…gotta go."

"Alright. See you in a bit?"

"Yeah." she said nodding.

Aela was waiting at the door of Jorrvaskr when she saw Sif, she walked to her and took Sif's face in her hands. She ran a thumb across Sif's bottom lip making Sif smile at her before kissing the thumb. "Did he upset you at all?"

"No. Not at all, I'm going to go to the house in an hour or so to get my things."

"I'll come."

"No Aela. I'll take Farkas."

"He's not back yet." answered the red head.

"Fine if he's not back by the time I'm going, you can come." smiled the Dragonborn making Aela nod with a smile.

A few hours passed and Farkas nor the other three Companions where back yet from their hunt making Aela go with Sif. Kni was sitting by the fire reading a book he had when the door opened making him look to see Sif standing there with Aela. He cleared his throat as Astrid walked in carrying two bowls of soup when she saw the two standing there in the door way making her glare at the two. "Astrid…" started Kni.

"But…"

"No buts, Sif is here to get her things." stated the man making Astrid sigh and sit beside him.

"But why is _she_ here?" snapped Astrid.

"_She_ is here because she is my Shield Sister and you need to respect that Astrid before I have Aela shove her sword up your ass." she snapped making Astrid's eyes widen in shock.

"Only if you ask nicely." purred Aela putting her lips on Sif's cheek making those golden yellow eyes widen with happiness as Sif bit onto her bottom lip.

"Go to your room and get your stuff kiddo." stated Kni making Sif go up the stairs and make a left to the door of her room. She grabbed her empty bag that was under her bed and put some of her books into it before grabbing the papers she had laying around and putting them in. Aela walked in and poked the girl making Sif look at her.

"What?"

"Why bring me…you don't have much." stated Aela looking.

"Just incase." smiled the golden eyed girl making Aela smile softly and hug Sif around the waist. Their foreheads pressed together and Sif felt Aela's warm breath on her face, it smelt a bit like mead but she didn't care. Aela leaned closer to kiss Sif but the girl shook her head making the red head look confused. "Aela…" She felt a hand grab the amulet making her look down and saw Aela holding it in her hand.

"Tell me who you like."

"No yet…" whispered the girl as their lips where close due to Aela leaning forward. She saw Aela pout and step back from Angel. "I'm sorry but I won't tell you yet."

"Fine. Hurry up and pack Dragonborn." said Aela pressing her lips to Sif's cheek and stepping back to allow Sif to finish.

"Dovahkiin!" corrected Sif making Aela laugh.

"I only like it when you say it."

"Say Dovahkiin." said Sif poking Aela's stomach making her sigh.

"Dovahkiin."

"Sounds hot coming from you." she said leaning close and pressing a kiss to the spot beside Aela's mouth.

After a while Sif had all her stuff packed and walked downstairs with the bag slung over her shoulder. Aela saw the awkwardness between Sif and her brother when she kicked Sif into her brother making the girl hug onto her brother to keep herself from falling before glaring at the woman. After words the two women left and Sif swatted her hand in Aela's face making the red head laugh and hug onto Sif. That night while Sif was putting her stuff away Aela told her she had to run out of town cause apparently Farkas had gotten hurt and she'd right back. Sif had been minding her own business when she heard some Companions screaming about a Dragon being outside Whiterun and it was attacking Aela and Farkas making her drop what she was doing and run.

Pretty much half of the Companions had run out of Whiterun to help when Sif ran past them as the Dragon knocked Aela back with it's tail. "Pup get back!" shouted Njada Stonearm, the bitch Companion who often said how much she disliked how Sif was allowed into the Companions.

Sif kicked up Farkas' shield before throwing it as the Dragon went at Aela, it slammed into the side of it's face and it turned to Sif roaring. She glared at it as it moved towards her growling before roaring in her face once more. "_Fus Ro Dah!_" she shouted. To Sif the Thu'um seemed more powerful as she watched it actually stumble the dragon back a couple of steps as Sif drew her blade out. She swung it and the blade cut across the Dragon's face when it swiped a paw at her, the middle claw slicing her clothes and scraping her stomach. She kicked it in it's jaw making the mouth snap shut, it flew into the air and she let out a yell as it flew away when it turned and she backed up growling. She saw it's mouth open and fire come out of it.

'_Use Ice Breath!_' shouted a voice in her head making her inhale deeply. "_Iiz Slen Nus!_" she shouted and ice flew out of her mouth and slammed into the fire but it cut through and struck the Dragon making it fall to the ground and she ran at it.

"Sif!" shouted Aela pushing herself up before falling down, her left leg had bite marks in it from where the Dragon had grabbed her with it's mouth. "Damn it!"

Sif leaped at the Dragon when it spun around and slammed it's tail into her making her fly backwards, she flipped and landed on her feet. She grabbed Farkas' shield and sprinted at the Dragon as it went to bite her, the Shield however was bitten before it could get to Sif. The black haired Imperial/Nord leaped onto it's back and stabbed the Dragon in the spot between it's neck and head as the Dragon rose off the ground making her gasp and push the sword in farther. The Dragon roared as it tried to fly away but instead it's eyes dimmed as it had been killed…right now Sif wishes she didn't kill it while on it's back cause it had been about ten feet up into the air when it dropped to the ground dead. She fell off the dragon and hit the grassy area, she rolled a couple feet before sliding about one foot on her side before coming to a stop.

Aela was sitting up when she saw another dragon flying over the mountains and heading towards Sif as she was pushing herself up. "Sif! It's another dragon!" she shouted making Sif turn and she backed up before sprinting away as the Dragon ran at her when it's front paw grabbed onto her and raised her off the ground. Aela grabbed her bow and arrow, she notched the arrow in place then pulled the arrow back as she aimed at the Dragon leg that was holding Sif. She released it and the arrow struck the Dragon's leg making it drop Sif, having been higher then the last Dragon. Skjor ran and leaped, he caught the girl in his arms and they hit the ground with Sif on top of Skjor who grunted as Sif grabbed his sword before trying to run at the Dragon but he grabbed her legs making her fall down.

"Enough!" he shouted.

"I need to kill it!" she shouted as the Dragon landed feet away from them and roared. "Skjor trust me!" The older man looked at the younger girl who pleaded with those golden yellow eyes making him sigh and he released her allowing her to run at the Dragon.

Right now Whiterun guards and even the Jarl's men came running out after having been told there was a Dragon outside the walls. Irileth came to a stop as she saw Companions helping the two injured ones but her eyes widened as she saw Sif fighting with the Dragon. "Sif!" she shouted running past the Companions and towards the girl as the Dragon spun around and it's tail smacked into Sif making her fly backwards and she slammed into the ruined tower, she fell onto the ground with a groan.

"Last battle was easier." she groaned as she pushed herself up, her back throbbing something awful. "Kill it…then rest." she gripped Skjor's sword in both hands as the Dragon walked towards her.

Irileth got beside Sif making her look at the Dunmer with confusion. "Can't take it on by yourself." she said holding her sword in hand.

"I'm Dragonborn Irileth…" she said as the Dragon continued to get closer.

"You're just a girl…a girl who gets tired." added the Dunmer beside Sif making the girl sigh heavily before the two ran at the Dragon.

Aela's grey blue eyes watched as the younger girl tried to fight the Dragon with the Housecarl. She watched as the Dragon knocked Irileth aside before actually pinning Sif down with a paw, a claw on each side of the girl's head who stared up in fear. She let out a scream when Aela's eyes turned gold and she snarled. The Dragon reached it's head down to bite the girl's head off when claws sliced across the side of it's face making the Dragon recoil backwards and release Sif who pushed herself back and she heard a roar from a Werewolf making her look to see the Werewolf standing there but it's one leg looked injured. Sif looked at the creature in front of her before it ran at the Dragon and Sif grabbed her blade and ran after the Werewolf, the Dragon snapped at the Werewolf which jumped backwards when it felt someone run across it's back. Sif leaped off the Werewolf and landed on the Dragon's head when it threw its head back making Sif loose her balance and fall but she caught onto the wing.

"What is she doing?" asked Skjor as he stared at the Werewolf which was Aela.

"She's trying to protect her." said Farkas.

Sif slammed the sword into the Dragon's head when it fell limp and Sif sat there panting as Aela changed back into herself and fell onto her ass due to the pain from her leg. Sif let go of the sword and fell sideways of the dragon, landing beside it with her eyes closed. The red haired Huntress pushed herself towards Sif and rolled her over to look at her, the girl had passed out and she looked at her stomach to see blood soaking her armor and clothing. She turned Sif's head and put her hand over her mother to make sure she was still breathing which she was and Aela sighed. Skjor helped Aela walk into Whiterun while Irileth was carrying Sif to the Companion's home of Jorrvaskr.

Sif didn't know how long she was out for but when she woke up she was laying in her bed with bandages wrapped around her stomach making her look. Her armor had been taken off and her clothes changed, she pushed herself up and groaned as her back throbbed a little bit. She swung her legs off the bed and stood up to leave the room, she opened the door and saw no one around making her look confused. She walked to the door that lead upstairs and she opened it to go through when she saw Njada standing there. She expected a lashing from the woman in front of her, insults from her but nothing came from her making Sif look confused.

"She's awake!" shouted Njada when Sif heard stuff crashing and shouting. Then running and Aela slid across the floor and slammed into the wall making Sif jump.

"Sif!" she said running down the stairs, Sif saw that the woman's leg was wrapped up when she was hugged and the door behind them was thrown open by the force of Aela crashing into the younger girl. Sif groaned loudly as her back connected with the ground making Aela gasp and quickly get off her. "I'm sorry!"

"I-It's fine." she said pushing herself up and Aela hugged onto her tightly making Sif blush darkly. "A-Aela?"

"Idiot." she whispered hugging her tightly. She wouldn't let Sif go for a good five minutes and when she did she kissed the girl's cheek and looked at her. "Don't do that again!"

"I'm…"

"Dovahkiin, I know." whispered the red head pressing their foreheads together. "One dragon was alright but taking on two?…foolish. You passed out from blood loss." She pressed a hand to Sif's stomach making the girl look down.

"But it didn't feel like it hurt me." stated the black haired girl.

"Well it did, it had cut you pretty bad. Not bad enough that you had to be sewn back together but bad enough to too loose a lot of blood." stated Njada.

"Since when have you been nice to me?"

"You fighting those Dragons was…pretty amazing." she said as Aela stroked Sif's black hair. "Aela's been worried about you the past four days."

"Four days?" she asked looking at Aela.

"Yeah you've been asleep since then." whispered the red head. She opened her mouth to say something else again when she heard the girl's stomach growl and she smiled. "Someone's hungry. Come on…" she helped Sif come up and she helped walk her up the stairs.

"Ah she's awake!" smiled Skjor walking to Sif and ruffling her hair making her smile. "That was impressive little one. Who knew a Dragonborn would want to become a Companion."

"Companions are awesome." smiled the younger girl.

Aela held Sif's seat out for her and she sat down, she felt the chair be pushed in. Aela sat beside her and started putting shredded meat onto Sif's plate with some sliced up potatoes that where seasoned, and some seasoned noodles. She wanted to say something but she saw Aela open a bottle of mead and pour it into the cup for Sif before kissing her cheek. Aela took the plate from Sif and started putting some salt on it just to salt it up a bit, making Sif look at her. She felt word cause Aela was waiting on her right now as if Sif couldn't do any of this but Sif just leaned against Aela and rested her forehead on Aela's shoulder.

"Date me." whispered Sif making Aela look at her.

"What?" asked Aela, she know what she heard but she was double checking.

"Date me." she repeated looking at her. Golden yellow eyes staring into grey blue eyes. "Please."

"Wait I'm…" started the red head staring at the girl. "…I'm the girl you like?" She saw Sif nod and Aela laughed softly before grabbing Sif's face in her hands and kissing her forehead. "Damn you kid…I like you." She whispered pressing their foreheads together making Sif laugh as tears filled her eyes. "Why do you think I risk my life to protect you so many times?" She saw Sif's eyes questioning her. "I'll date you."

"Kiss!" shouted Farkas and Skjor making Sif blush and Aela glare at them.

"Let her eat." stated Aela kissing her forehead and pressing a kiss to the corner of Sif's mouth.

Sif was slowly eating cause she'd feel sick if she ate as fast as Aela and some of the male Companions. She saw Aela stab some of her own meat and put it into her feet, Sif leaned over and licked Aela's cheek. The red head looked at her with a look of shock, her fork still in her mouth and the girl smiled at her before leaning against her and hugging her arm. Sif was the happiest she had ever been in a while because she asked Aela to date her and Aela said yes. The older woman kissed the younger girl's head and rubbed her back before going back to eating her own food and Sif went to eating her own as well, Aela took Sif's free hand in hers and held onto it as the two of them ate.

TBC…

This one was kinda short but I ran out of ideas. Next chapter will have their first date in it :3


End file.
